Différents thèmes pour parler d'Hetalia
by Amanda Tsoyuki
Summary: Certains mots inspirent, d'autres pas. Petit recueil de thèmes sur cette chère série.


Hellow ~ je suis novice sur ce fandom, initiée pourtant depuis longtemps. Je ne maitrise pas vraiment les personnages, je m'en excuse d'avance.

Disclaimer: Les personnages d'APH ne sont pas à moi (dommage pour eux...)

Cette première série de one-shot est centrée sur noël, le réveillon... Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_Noël._

« Maman, Maman ! »

Le petit Sealand agitait ses bras au pied du grand sapin, sourire étincelant plaqué sur le visage. Tino, occupé à lire dans un grand fauteuil près de la cheminée, releva la tête, attendri.

« Oui mon chéri, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu préfères laquelle de couleur ? »

Le petit blondinet tenait dans ses mains les boules de noël que venaient de dévoiler le carton à ses pieds. Le finlandais eut un petit rire.

« Il faut mettre les deux, Sea-kun, ça sera plus joli.

- Ah... Papa ! Tu préfères laquelle ? »

Peu habitué à ce qu'on l'interpelle avec un ton aussi jovial, Berwald passa la tête depuis la cuisine. Il dévisagea son "fils" avec stupeur, adressa un regard méfiant à un Tino malicieux, puis bredouilla :

« 'es d'ux. »

Puis il retourna à sa cuisine, laissant à peine le temps à sa "femme" pour apercevoir le léger teint rosé installé sur ses joues. Finlande sourit de satisfaction en observant leur rejeton décorer le sapin de boules bleu ciel et jaune. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de faire en sorte que le sapin de cette année soit aux couleurs de la Suède...

OoOoO

_« Et donc genre, si tu viens pas tu vois, c'est carrément pas cool. »_

Devant le ton presque suppliant de son ami, Toris avait cédé. Déclinant, comme chaque année avec toutefois une bonne raison cette fois ci, l'invitation de Russie pour le réveillon, il avait laissé un mot à l'intention de ses frères baltes si jamais l'idée leur venait de le chercher, puis avait pris la direction de la Pologne pour retrouver Feliks.

_« Tu verras, ça va être totalement génial ! Je vais te présenter plein de monde que tu connais pas et tout ! »_

Personnellement, Lituanie aurait préféré qu'ils soient seuls plutôt qu'entourés d'une bande d'hurluberlu –connaissant l'organisateur de la soirée il craignait le pire- mais sans doute était-ce trop demander.

La neige tombait sur Varsovie, lieu de son rendez-vous, ville illuminée et rendue féerique par les lumières festives de Noël. Il lui tardait malgré tout de retrouver la chaleur d'un foyer.

_« Y'aura quelques p'tits détails à régler mais rien d'important, hein, on va carrément s'éclater ! »_

Ça, il en doutait un peu. Mais ses craintes s'effacèrent lorsqu'il fut chaleureusement accueilli par Feliks.

« Hey ! Ça fait un bail tiens ! s'exclama-t-il en lui offrant une accolade. T'es venu, c'est trop cool !

- Ah...eh, joyeux Noël, Feliks !

- Ouais ! Joyeux Noël toi aussi ! Viens, faut que je te montre un truc ! »

La musique de la fête résonnait jusqu'à l'entrée. Paisiblement, Toris le suivit. Et se retrouva bientôt avec un paquet douteux dans les mains.

« C'est...

- Pour ce soir. »

Le lituanien remarqua enfin que son hôte était vêtu d'une robe de princesse, ce qui en soit pour le polonais n'était rien d'inhabituel ou de surprenant. Le contenu de la boite et l'indication plus qu'explicite de Feliks en revanche, le figea sur place.

« C...C-C'est absolument HORS DE QUESTION ! balbutia-t-il, écrevisse.

- Bah, Toris, c'est mignon ! Et puis c'est une soirée costumée, alors si tu ne mets pas de costume, tu vois...

- On n'avait pas parlé de ÇA ! Le père noël encore, j'aurais compris, mais là...

- Personne te connaît, ça va être totalement marrant. Sois sympa ! Ça me ferait vachement plaisir.

- ...pas question. Je ne mettrais _pas _ce déguisement de Bunny. Je ne suis pas une fille ! ... »

OoOoO

« Lili, il me semblait avoir dit "pas de cadeaux" ! »

Chaque année, c'était pareil. Il trouvait qu'ils dépensaient déjà assez d'argent pour leur repas du réveillon, alors il refusait qu'ils se fassent des cadeaux ! Et bien sûr, Liechtenstein ne l'écoutait jamais.

« M-mais, c'est pour te remercier, grand frère. Pour ce délicieux repas et parce que tu prends toujours soin de moi. »

Elle était si mignonne avec cet air penaud qu'il se sentit rougir malgré lui. Il se félicita de l'avoir convaincue –sans trop de mal- de passer noël avec lui, en famille. Si jamais ces autres stupides nations osaient poser n'était-ce qu'un doigt sur elle...

Il était minuit passé lorsque Vash se décida à ouvrir son paquet, sa sœur endormie depuis longtemps sur son épaule. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement, comme à chaque fois qu'il touchait ses présents.

Un bonnet de nuit.

L'année précédente, il avait reçu le pyjama assorti. Sans hésiter, il le mit sur la tête. Il la remercierait plus tard, se dit-il en souriant.

Il souriait parce qu'il trouvait sa sœur endormie vraiment adorable, hein, pas parce que son cadeau lui faisait plaisir !

OoOoO

« Rentre chez toi immédiatement !

- Mais, enfin, Sadik, c'est toi qui m'as invité à passer le réveillon, non ? »

Le Turc grogna, preuve qu'il regrettait déjà son initiative.

« Oui, c'est vrai, avoua-t-il finalement. Mais j'avais bien précisé _sans_ ces _choses _!

- Je n'allais pas quand même les laisser seuls à la maison ! C'est noël enfin, tu n'as donc pas de cœur ?

- ...pas tellement pour eux, non. La dernière fois que tu es venu, tes adorables protégés ont massacré mon appartement et détruit un vase que je tenais de mon grand père. Alors c'est non ! »

Puis il regarda la neige qui tombait, chose rare, sur Istanbul. Un cadeau de Tino, sans doute. Il eut presque pitié.

« Bon, d'accord Héraclès, tu peux rester. Mais à une seule condition.

- L-Laquelle ?

- Tu laisses tes chats chez le concierge. Je veux passer les festivités seul avec toi et sans être dérangé toutes les trente secondes ! »

OoOoO

« Je vous remercie grandement d'avoir pris l'initiative d'organiser ce réveillon, Elisaveta, mais ne devions nous pas être seuls ? »

La hongroise baissa la tête, gênée.

« Nous aurions dû, Roderich, mais il semblerait que ce...

- Pas de mots déplacés, très chère. C'est un jour sacré.

- ...pardon. Disons que je crois que ce cher prussien a décidé de me suivre partout pour s'amuser. »

Ils poussèrent un seul et même soupir. Pour leur dîner en tête à tête, c'était raté.

Dans les buissons du jardin, sous la fenêtre, Gilbert eut soudain un énorme doute. Peut-être que se déguiser en père noël pour les espionner n'était pas une si bonne idée.

OoOoO

« Raah, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ! Ça va être froid ! »

Danemark fulminait, assis au coin du feu, affutant sa lame pour pouvoir accueillir comme il se devait les retardataires.

« Qui d'autre attendons-nous ? risqua Islande, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Qui ? Ce crétin de suédois et son imbécile de finlandais, pardi ! Qui d'autre pourrions-nous attendre aussi longtemps que ces deux abrutis ?

- Il me semble qu'ils t'avaient annoncé qu'ils passaient leurs vacances en famille, fit doucement remarquer Norvège. »

Danemark le regarda avec un air ahuri, pensant qu'il se fichait de lui.

« Bah, justement ! »

Devant le silence de ses frères, le danois haussa un sourcil. Puis comprit et se renfrogna.

« Vous venez manger ? murmura Norvège. Ça va être froid. »

OoOoO

« À table, aru ! »

Dans le salon d'où provenait depuis des heures des cris surexcités, le silence se fit. Puis :

« Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss ! »

Une véritable tornade envahit littéralement la cuisine pour se ruer vers la table où chacun prit sa place respective.

Le repas de noël était le moment tant attendu par la famille asiatique, et ça, Yao le savait très bien. Chaque année, il donnait le meilleur de lui-même pour préparer ce repas et satisfaire les estomacs de ces petits monstres ambulants.

« Je pourrais en avoir encore, grand frère Chine ?

- Bien sûr, Taïwan, aru.

- Moi aussi ! Pour la Corée libre !

- On a compris, aru. Mange. »

Puis venait l'heure du coucher. Les petits, trop impatients d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux le lendemain matin, ne faisait pas de scène pour aller se coucher, le ventre plein et la tête emplie de rêves. Seul restait parfois Japon pour l'aider à débarrasser et installer les cadeaux au pied de l'arbre. C'était dans ces moments rares que Chine pouvait voir un sourire heureux se dessiner sur ses lèvres de son petit frère, après qu'ils aient terminé leur travail. C'était généralement lui qui s'endormait en premier, parfois sur son épaule, au coin du feu.

Chine se disait alors que sa famille était la plus merveilleuse du monde. Il aurait voulu que ces instants de paix et de tranquillité durent éternellement.

OoOoO

« Il neige. »

Ivan, appuyé contre la vitre d'une des fenêtres du salon, se perdait dans la contemplation de cette fichue neige qui tombait décidément trop souvent dans son pays.

« Ça ne va pas, monsieur Russie ? murmura Lettonie, croyant bien faire. »

Jusqu'à ce que deux mains le bâillonnent et qu'un regard glacial le fige sur place.

« Tais-toi, conseilla Estonie, passablement alarmé.

- Mon frère n'aime pas la neige, siffla Biélorussie à son intention, toujours aussi dangereuse. »

Et dire que les deux frères baltes n'avaient pas eu la chance, comme Lituanie, de pouvoir échapper à cette horrible _réunion entre anciens membre de notre regrettée union soviétique_, comme le disait si bien Ivan.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien, grand frère ? Je vais aller tuer la neige pour toi. »

Le pire était que, malgré l'absurdité de sa phrase, on la savait capable d'essayer. Et peut-être même d'y arriver.

« Merci Natalia, ça ira, souffla son frère, effrayé. Un noël blanc, ce n'est pas plus mal. C'est magique. »

Tous les présents de la salle ouvrirent leur bouche jusqu'en s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ivan venait de faire une remarque positive sur la _neige _?

L'arrivée d'Ukraine, chargée d'une grosse marmite d'où se dégageait une agréable odeur, ramena tout le monde à la vie. Ils prirent place autour de la grande table et le repas prit des allures familiales, d'allégresse.

Finalement, peut être que Raivis et Éduard allaient passer une bonne soirée.

OoOoO

_Le matin, au petit déjeuner._

« Vee Ludwig, si on mangeait des _pastas_ pour le réveillon, neh ? »

L'allemand lui lança un regard noir. Il n'allait pas commencer, si ?

_L'après midi._

« Veee j'ai faim !

- Tu viens de manger, Feliciano.

- Mais c'était avant ma sieste ! Fais-moi des _pastas_ Ludwiiig ! »

Il plaisantait, là. Non ?

_En soirée._

« Neh neh, Ludwig, qu'est-ce qu'on mange se soir ?

- De saucisses.

- Nooon ! Pas le jour de noël ! »

Noël ou pas, hors de question qu'il change ses habitudes...

En apercevant l'italien recroquevillé sur le canapé, il eut un petit pincement au cœur. Avec un soupir, il enfila sa veste et attrapa celle d'Italie.

« Lève-toi, Feliciano. On va manger au restaurant. »

Voir le visage de son ami s'illuminer et le sauter au cou était une compensation suffisante pour le sacrifice qu'il venait de faire.

Pouvoir rendre quelqu'un d'heureux était son plus beau cadeau de Noël.

OoOoO

Le salon était rayonnant : au centre trônait une table aux couleurs chatoyantes, un feu bienveillant crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Dans un coin, le sapin volumineux attirait tous les regards : rouge et or, il illuminait les lieux par sa présence.

C'était précisément la décoration de ce même sapin qu'Arthur se pressait de terminer.

« Francis... »

Dans cette pièce régnait un silence angoissant. Et dire que ces amis magiques n'avaient même pas voulu le suivre pour le réveillon.

« Francis ! s'exclama-t-il, agacé. »

Bon sang, mais où était ce crétin de français lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui ?

Une tête blonde au brushing impeccable passa la tête depuis la cuisine.

« Qu'y a-t-il, _darling _? J'ai un soufflé dans le four !

- Abruti ! Tu vois bien que j'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

Francis remarqua qu'en effet, être sur la pointe des pieds perché en haut d'une chaise pour essayer d'accrocher la dernière décoration sur la tête du sapin n'était pas la position préférée de son homologue britannique.

« De l'aide ? Tu veux que je la mette pour toi, mon petit raton laveur ?

- _Shut up !_ Apporte-moi une chaise plus haute, crétin ! Et dépêche-toi ! »

Il détestait qu'on lui face des remarques sur sa taille. _Surtout_ Francis.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive. »

Arthur s'autorisa un soupir. Celui là alors. Il espérait au moins qu'il ne...

« St-Stupid Frog ! Qu'est-ce que tu faaaaiiis ! »

Deux mains venaient de le saisir par les hanches et le soulevèrent.

« Lâche moiiiii !

- Non, tu vas te faire mal. »

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva contre son gré sur les épaules du français.

« S_hit_.

- Allez, ne râle pas, je n'ai pas d'autres chaises. Tu peux accrocher ta jolie décoration maintenant !

- Va au diable.

- Si tu viens avec moi, d'accord. »

L'anglais grommela dans sa barbe inexistante puis déposa l'étoile brillante, à demi-satisfait.

« Fais-moi descendre.

- _Okay !_ »

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Francis fit un faux mouvement et le duo d'acrobates perdit l'équilibre.

« Aaaaaaah ! hurla poétiquement Arthur. »

Suivit d'un retentissant :

« JOYEUX NOËL ! »

Car c'est à ce moment là que leurs invités décidèrent de faire leur arrivée surprise. Et furent stoppé net dans leur entrée fracassante par le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

Antonio manqua d'hurler de rire et seul un coup de poing dans le ventre de Romano le calma. Alfred avait un grand sourire et Gilbert, récupéré au passage par les trois acolytes, hilare, ne se priva pas.

« On vous dérange, peut-être ? ricana-t-il. »

Arthur, rouge de colère ou de honte, allez savoir, à califourchon sur un Francis à moitié sonné, s'était arrêté en lui empoignant le col, à défaut de pouvoir l'étrangler sans témoin. Il tenta de balbutier quelque chose, se faisant ravir la parole avec élégance.

« Vous arrivez juste à temps ! s'exclama Francis. C'est près et Arthur a très faim !

- ..._I hate you, Froggie, _siffla le britannique sous les rires des leurs compatriotes. »

La soirée s'annonçait bien.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop bizarre.

Passez un bon réveillon !


End file.
